


It's baby time!

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy comes to the house to tell Mickey about Svetlana's water breaking and going into labor. Something surprising happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's baby time!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this a little bit earlier and decided to quickly write it.   
> It always bothered me that they had her go to a hospital to have the baby, because for one no medical insurance, two she's illegal. I don't know i just wanted to write this.

“How can you not come to the birth of your own child?” Mandy said  
“Oh, like i’m the only guy whos dropped a load in her.”   
“Mickey! Shes having the baby in our fucking living room, I think you can take a walk two fucking blocks over to be there douchebag!” Mandy was pissed.   
Mickey just rolled his eyes.   
Mandy looked over to Ian for some help. Ian sighed and walked over to Mickey.   
“Why don’t you go? If her water already broke it won't be too much longer” Ian tried to reason.   
Mickey just gave him a glare. Mandy sighed “Ugh fuck Mickey, you’re such an asshole!” And stormed out.   
Everyone glared back to Mickey and then Mickey just flipped them all off and headed up stairs. Ian followed.   
They walked into Ian's room and closed the door.   
“Look i don't wanna fucking go firecrotch okay?”   
“Mick please just go, otherwise i’ll be fucking blamed and we don't need that shit right now.”   
Mickey knew what he meant but he really didn't wanna go, he didn't even want the fucking kid. And he was also really fucking scared cause once she had it it became a real thing, a real thing that he had to fucking take care of because it was a part of him.   
Mickey was quiet and Ian looked at him and could tell Mickey was a little scared but didn't know how to bring it up.   
Mickey came out of his thoughts and saw Ian staring at him. He sighed.   
“Fuck, fine i’ll go. But will you at least come with me?”   
Ian was shocked. He really wanted him to go with him? Well he guessed it wasn't so weird, Mickey did look pretty scared.   
“Yeah, sure.”   
And then they ventured over to the Milkovich house, opened the front door and saw Svetlana laying on the floor legs spread wide open facing the door. Well that was something neither of them ever wanted to see, ever.   
They immediately covered their eyes and moved so they wouldn't have to see that anymore.   
Mandy was by her side holding her hand and a couple of whores were standing around looking like they didn't know what to do. No one really seemed to know what to do. But weirdly enough Ian did.   
He walked over to Svetlana and grabbed her hand, even though he hated her and what she did to Mickey it wasn't the baby's fault and she obviously didn't know what the fuck to do.   
“How long have you been having contractions for?” Ian asked.   
“Uhmm, i don't really know. Her water broke not that long ago and then she started screaming.” Mandy answered because Svetlana was in the middle of a contraction.   
Ian timed it on his watch and then went back to holding her hand.   
“Why isn't she in a hospital?” Ian asked.  
“Uhm, illegal russian prostitute ring a bell?” Mandy retorted.   
Oh yeah, Ian had almost forgot about that. Fuck.   
“Shit, so we’re really doing this here then. Fuck.” Ian sighed.   
Mandy just nodded.   
“Does anyone know how to do this?” Ian looked around at all of them who just looked back and shook their heads.   
Fuck, Ian was really gonna have to do this. Of fucking course he would be helping his boyfriends russian prostitute wife give birth, because this was his crazy fucked up life.   
Well at least he somewhat knew how to do this.   
Svetlana started to have another contraction and Ian looked at his watch. Fuck. They were close. This was happening like right now.   
“Fuck, the baby’s about to come.” Ian said.   
He let go of her hand and moved to between her spread legs. This was never something he wanted to see this up close, or at all for that matter.   
He could see the baby’s head crowning.   
“What the fuck you doin’ Gallagher?” Mickey said, astonished this was actually happening.   
“The fuck does it look like Mick?”   
Ian said whilst looking at Mickey. Mickey stayed quiet and just looked back at Ian.   
Ian turned back to Mandy and Svetlana.   
“This is happening. You need to push next time you get a contraction, alright?”   
Svetlana was surprised he was really gonna help but fuck it, she needed someone’s help right now. She nodded.   
A few seconds later she started to push.   
Two pushed later and Ian was pulling a little baby boy from her.   
He lifted it up and held it in his arms for a second before handing him over to Svetlana.   
Mandy got up and got a small blanket from her room to cover the baby in.   
Mickey was just standing there completely speechless.   
Svetlana was just holding the baby and staring at it, looking like she didn't believe this just happened.   
Ian just got up and walked into the kitchen and started washing his hands. Mickey followed him.   
“What the fuck Gallagher, where the hell did you learn that?”   
Ian shrugged.   
“Dunno, just knew what to do.” He answered while washing his hands.   
He looked down at his shirt which was covered in blood and a bunch of other gross shit that he didn't want to know what it was. He pulled off his t-shirt, dried his hands and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room where Mandy was sitting next to Svetlana both of them looking at the baby and smiling.   
Ian just walked over to the baby and couldn't help but smile. He has Mickey's eyes.   
“Do you have any clothes for him?” Ian asked looking down at Svetlana.  
She looked up and met his gaze and shook her head.   
“I’ll bring by some of Liam's old stuff for him later, okay?”   
She nodded.   
“Look Mick, i gotta go home and get changed and head to work. You coming by later?”   
“Yeah.” Mickey answered simply.   
“Kay, later. Later Mands.” Ian lifted his hand and gave a slight wave to Mandy, she waved back.   
He headed to the door to leave but right as he opened it Svetlana spoke for the first time that day.   
“Orange boy?”   
“Yea?” Ian asked.   
“Thank you.”   
Ian smiled, nodded and left.   
Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about doing a small thing from this... about when Ian crashes and Svetlana being there for him because he helped with the birth. Would anyone be interested in that? Let me know!


End file.
